Adopted Life
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: "New Addition" by TheChriz1995 continues with this story about Nova and his life. Yes, I got permission from TheChriz1995 to write this. And if you have not read "New Addition", you should probably read that. This story starts where that story left off; Kate and Humphrey just became parents by adopting a pup she found on her patrol. They name him Nova. This is his Adopted Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's me with a story that's a continuation story of **_**New Addition by TheChriz1995 **_**and yes i got permission from him to write this. It is titled: **_**Adopted life **_**and continues where **_**New Addition **_**left off. Read this first chapter and tell me how i did in a review or in a pm. **

**Adopted Life**

**Chapter 1 -New Life**

**Intro- **Though Nova may have been adopted, he feels happy with his family. His dad is a fun playful omega, but is not afraid to be serious and put his paw down when things get out of hand. His mother is a golden furred alpha who is tough and stern, but at times can be fun and playful. Both are amazing parents who love Nova very much and would not let anything bad happen to him. Nova at times, questions his past, wanting to learn more. Kate and Humphrey don't know much about his past besides he was found in a bush when he was a newborn pup, and was adopted by his founder. He sometimes gets frustrated at not knowing his past and loses control over his emotions. He goes into a tantrum screaming and crying. And when his parents try to comfort him, he resists some at first, but can't resist the comforting embrace of his parents. He calms down some time later and apologizes for his actions. His apologies are accepted and he is forgiven and the family relationship goes back to normal. (**A/N: if you haven't read **_**New Addition by TheChriz1995 **_**then you should probably read that before you get too far into this story)**

* * *

The next morning, Kate awoke to the sun's rays hitting her eyelids. She opened her eyes, only to have to close them again. She then opened her eyes slowly, being careful not to look at the sun. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight and she could see her mate Humphrey sleeping peacefully. She admired how cute he looked while he slept, and remembered her new adopted pup. She looked down in between her and her mate and seen Nova the pup sleeping peacefully like Humphrey. Nova was still attached to her breast and was sleeping like a baby. She thought he was cute like Humphrey and gave his forehead a quick nip. Nova woke to the sudden new sensation on his head and unattached himself from his mother. He yawned and began squirming around trying to find his mother. Kate pulled him close to herself and began grooming him to get the dirt out of his fur. Nova squirmed and cried from not knowing what was happening and woke his dad Humphrey.

"Huh? What's going on?" Humphrey mumbled as he awoke. He seen Kate grooming a squirmful Nova. He smiled as he remembered his new son and gave Kate a good-morning kiss.

"Morning Kate." he said..

"Morning sleeping beauty." she replied, ceasing her grooming and letting go of Nova; who began stumbling around trying to find his way.

"And good-morning little Nova." Humphrey said picking his son up gently. He set him on his chest and let him scrawl around. Nova scrambled around, and when he found a comfortable spot on his dad's chest, he curled up and fell back to sleep.

Humphrey admired how cute Nova was and a warm smile spread across his face. Kate seen how Humphrey liked having a pup and spoke,

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" she said with an adoring smile.

"Yes, he is. He is so cute, and he looks just like I did when I was a pup." Humphrey replied. "I think he likes me." He added as he gently stroked the pup's back.

"I think he does, too." she replied. "And I for sure know that I like you." she added as she gave her mate a kiss on the cheek.

"So how hard is going to be to be a parent?" he asked, looking at her with a questioning look.

"Don't worry, we're going to be great parents. It isn't going to be too hard." she replied as she got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be a great dad." she added.

"And you're going to be a great mother." He replied, connecting muzzles with Kate for a brief moment. "We both are going to be great parents."

**Well there's chapter 1 of _Adopted Life._ Let me know how I did. AlphaAndOmegaObssessed saying: Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 2 of _Adopted Life._ Please read, enjoy, and review.

Adopted Life: Chapter 2

Weeks after he was found, Nova opened his eyes for the first time.

When Kate and Humphrey seen them, they were awe-struck by the icy blue eyes of their son.

"Awww, he has your eyes Humphrey." Kate said as she admired Nova's eyes.

"I know, isn't he so cute?" Humphrey replied. "Now I can say he looks almost exactly like me."

They continued to adore their pup as it crawled around exploring his home for the first time. They giggled a few times when he'd fall over or found something new that startled him.

But when he found a little lizard that looked interesting, he got close to check it out. It must have seen him and thought he was interesting, because it started to get close to him. When Nova was close enough, he sniffed the lizard. It got startled and shot its tongue at Nova, immediately sticking to the curious pup's nose.

Nova reacted with a yelp and jumped off the ground, spinning and turning as he ran to his parents. The couple giggled seeing him with a lizard stuck to his nose. When he got to them, Nova sniffled and whimpered, wanting help getting rid of his reptilian rider.

"Did you find a friend there?" they giggled as they helped their pup with his scaly hitchhiker. When they got the lizard off, it fell to the ground with a hiss. Nova jumped backed, spooked by the sound. Nova then entered pursuit as it fled.

"Leave my home you weird scaly lizard." Nova said as he chased the reptile.

Kate and Humphrey enjoyed seeing their son be territorial. He returned to his parents, panting from the running.

"So, did your little pal leave without any problems?" they asked.

"Yeah, but it's not my pal. He's just some lizard that stuck to me." He responded, entering the den and laying down. He continued to pant as he let his tongue hang out his mouth.

Though he was already a few weeks old, Nova still needed to feed on his mother's milk. When he was feeling hungry, he spoke up. Kate lied down on her side so Nova could feed. He eagerly suckled as he got some of his mother's breast milk. Feeding Nova took a lot of energy out of her, and moments into the feeding she started to get tired.

"Easy little Nova, be careful of your teeth." she said when she felt her son's teeth slightly poke her nipple. Nova took more milk than usual, due to his little adventure today.

Humphrey finally came in and lied down, panting slightly, but letting his tongue out from the heat of sitting under the sun.

Though Nova had just opened his eyes, he was already closing them for the night. He had finally opened them in the middle of the day today, and his little encounter with the lizard lasted a while. It was getting late and was nearing Nova's bedtime.

When he finally unattached himself from his mother's nipple, he was tired and let out a long yawn.

"Ok Nova, bedtime." Kate said.

"Aw! Can't I stay up a little longer?" he whined.

"No you-" Kate began, but was cut off by Humphrey.

"Oh C'mon Kate, just a few minutes isn't going to hurt anyone." Humphrey said, letting out the omega side within himself.

"Yeah. See mom? Dad is fine with it." Nova said."_Please?" _he pleaded as he made his eyes go big and wide.

"Awww, I cant say no to that face." Kate said as she adored the fact that her son was taking after his dad and using Humphrey's tricks to get his way.

"Fine. But only this once." Kate gave in.

"Yay!" Nova exclaimed as he turned around and jumped playfully onto his dad. "Your trick worked dad."

"See, what did I tell ya? My tricks always get her." Humphrey responded as he looked to see his mate blushing when he said she was vulnerable to his tricks.

The family stayed awake for a few minutes before they went to sleep.

**A/N: So there's chapter 2 of **_**Adopted Life. **_**Please leave a review and tell me how I did. AAOO, out**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know this isn't an update, but I'm just saying I enjoy seeing your reviews. I see you want me to keep going, and honestly I didn't expect to get this many likes and readers. I truly am honored you like my story **_**Adopted Life **_**as well as **_**Humphrey's Origins.**_** I will try updating them both everyday but it's hard with school and other responsibilities. But don't think I'm not going to update, I still will. But I just wanted to say I appreciate all the reviews, encouragement, and support. Thanks, and I will update this story today with 2 chapters as a token of my appreciation. So please bare with me, and we'll get this story together with my writing and your reviewing.**

–**AlphaAndOmegaObssessed, out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of **_Adopted Life._** Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Adopted life Chapter 3**

Weeks have past since Nova's first adventure(lizard experience), and he was already going to start wolf school. Though he had been excited about it, he wasn't wanting to go. He was trying to sleep in, and Humphrey was stuck at home with him while Kate went and got breakfast.

"Come on Nova, you got school today." humphrey said as he tried to get his son up and ready for his first day of school.

"I don't wanna go to school. Just tell mom I went and I'll hide from her." Nova whined still laying down.

"No. You know she would be on a lookout to make sure and she has eyes like a hawk. You're going to school whether you like it or not." Humphrey explained. "Get up!"

And with that, Nova gave in and got up. He whined some more, but Humphrey was stern and stood his ground.

"You're going to be okay. It's going to be fun, just you watch." he reassured his son. After that, they walked to the place in the territory where the school took place. They exchanged farewells, and then Humphrey went home. Nova was going to have a beneficial but boring time at school.

"Hi, I'm Will. What's your name?" nova heard a friendly voice say.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Nova. I guess it's nice to meet you Will." he replied with a bored expression.

"Why aren't you enjoying the first day of school? It's supposed to be fun." will asked curiously.

"Well, it's kinda boring and I think we should have no school." he answered.

"Oh finally, someone who shares the same opinion as me." will said. "Yeah, I really don't like school either."

Nova's expression brightened when he found someone who enjoyed school as much as he did.

"Hey, I've got an idea. You wanna ditch school with me?" will asked with a sly smile.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Isn't that bad? I mean what if we get caught?" Nova asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Stick with me, and we won't get caught." will reassured. "So whadya think?"

"Um..." he began, and gazed at the class. But when his gaze stopped at a pretty girl in the class, Nova's heart skipped a beat as he stared with his jaw dropped. Will seen his friend's expression and followed his gaze. When he seen what his friend saw, he was also amazed as his heart skipped a beat too, and his jaw dropped.

"_Whoa!" _they both said when they the pretty girl. But what they didn't know was she was the prettiest girl in the class; but to them, she was the prettiest girl in Jasper Park. When Nova made up his mind, he shook himself from the trance and turned back to his friend.

"I'm gonna stay." he said with confidence.

"Me too." will replied. "But you know that's Serena, the hardest girl to get with. If you stay to try to get her, there's a huge chance you're gonna walk away with a broken heart."

"That is _if _she turns me down." he said as he started to get up.

"What do you mean "_if" _she turns you down? I mean just look at yourself, there is no possible chance of her going with you." his friend tried to change his mind, but his mind was set. He was going to ask the girl of his dreams out.

**So Nova sees a pretty girl and decides to stick to going to school so he can ask the girl to go with him. What do you think will happen? Will this girl accept or turn him down? Will you stay tuned in to find out next chapter? Leave a review and tell me how I did with this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days; I have a cold and school has been difficult. So anyway, before you read more of this story, I just wanted to tell you; thanks for all the reviews and support. Also, I'm changing Serena's name to Serenity. So anyway, since I haven't updated as soon as I said I would, I'm going to give you an extra long chapter for supporting me and leaving reviews. **

**Adopted Life Chapter 4**

**Nova's POV**

So, I was approaching the girl of my dreams to ask her to be with me. And when I say she's pretty, I mean she's so pretty she's mesmerizing. Her glossy black fur, those enticing green/amber eyes, and that beautiful name; Serenity. **(A/N: remember, I changed Serena's name to Serenity)**

She was talking and hanging out with her friends, and at first she wasn't even paying attention to me as I drew nearer. She happened to turn her gaze and noticed me approaching. She gave me that smile girls always give you when they see you're interested in them. I smiled confidently as I walked up to her.

"Hey there. I was hanging out with my friend over there, and couldn't help but glance over my shoulder and I seen your mesmerizing beauty. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" I said with confidence. She blushed when I complimented her beauty and asked her out.

"Hi there, whatever your name is. But-" she began, but I cut in and told her my name.

"Oh, sorry about not telling what my name is. My name is Nova." I said as I posed in a way that emphasized my name. She giggled and blushed at me when I showed off to her.

"Ok, Nova. Sorry Nova, but maybe some other time." she said sympathetically. When I heard her turn me down, my heart sank and I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, but I've already got my eyes on someone else. I hope you understand Nova."

"Eh, it's okay Serenity." I said as I turned and walked back to Will with my head low near the ground.

"So, what did she say?" he asked. I stopped in front of him and raised my head and looked at him.

"She said some other time." I said as I looked back down at the ground.

"See? What did I tell ya? You should've just let it go and followed me." he said in a slightly annoyed tone. His tone only made me feel worse.

"I know. But I couldn't just live the rest of my life dreaming about her and wonder if she had the same feelings for me as I've got for her." I said, lowering my head down farther to the ground. Will seen my expression and started feeling sorry for me. I started to tear up and let a few tears stream down my face.

"Now, it's ok...it's ok Nova." he tried to comfort me as I continued to tear up. "It's ok buddy...c'mon cheer up pal. She's just one girl; there are millions of fish in the sea."

"But how many will look like her? How many will sound like her? How many are as much the girl of my dreams as she is?" I replied crying. Will was caught off guard by my question and sat at a loss for words. He just started rubbing my back as I started to sob some.

No matter how much others would try to comfort me, no one will be able to mend the hole in my heart. Sure, I may calm down now, and I may stay calm; but I will always feel sad that the girl of my dreams turned me down. She had broken my heart, and nothing in this world will mend it back together. That's how much I liked her.

What's there not to like about her? She was beautiful, she had a lovely voice and tone; a tone that soothe the most heartbroken of the heartbroken. She was sympathetic to me when she turned me down; which means she was gentle-hearted. Her gentle heart was enough to brighten anyone's mood.

I wanted to be with her so bad; my heart longed for me to be with her. But now that my heart was broken, I feel so lonely and depressed. And the only thing that could cure my loneliness and depression is her and her accepting my offer. Or at least her coming over and seeing my pain, and trying to make me feel better.

Just her gentle toned words would be enough to calm me. But she wasn't coming over or even thinking about coming over to me. But I was too busy grieving to sense her approach. She put her paw on my shoulder and spoke in the gentlest and most comforting of tones.

"I'm sorry Nova. I didn't realize how much you liked me." she said in a sympathetic tone. "And I didn't know how much the guy I had my eyes on liked me. I thought he wasn't in a relationship yet, but when I looked over at him, he was hugging another girl and then...then...he and s-she...k-kissed." she began to tear up as she told me that the guy she had her eyes on was already taken.

I realized she was in as much pain as I was, and that only made me feel worse.

"Oh, not you too." Will said as he seen Serenity tear up and eventually she began to cry. When I heard her cry, I just wanted to hold her and tell her it was gonna be alright. But with all the pain I was in, all I could do was cry worse.

"P-please d-don't cry S-Serenity. I-it's a-alright." I said as I tried to cease crying. She then leaned against me and cried into my gray fur. Her amber eyes were now looking like a light green/bright tan color as she let tears pour out them.

I then turned and started stroking her back to calm her down as I also tried to calm down. She then threw herself into my chest and soaked my chest fur with her tears.

"What's going on over here?" I heard the teacher ask clearly concerned. Mr. Wolfe then walked over to us, concerned why there were a couple of pups crying in each other's arms. "Is everything alright? Why are you two crying?"

"They're trying to comfort each other over their heartbreaks." Will spoke up.

"What do you mean by heartbreaks?" Mr. Wolfe asked.

"Well you see Mr. Wolfe, my friend Nova here went and asked Serenity here out on a date. Then he came back saying she turned him down. Then she came over trying to comfort him, and started crying because she had asked one of the other boys out and he was already going out with a some other girl. Now they're both over here in each other's arms crying and trying to calm each other." Will explained. Mr. Wolfe sat there with a confused look on his face, then shook his head. He realized that pups our age already started dating. He then understood the heartbreaks that could happen and how we would take them as pups. He became sympathetic and sat there trying to get me and Serenity to calm down.

**So what do you think? Serenity turned Nova down, but when she seen the guy she wanted was taken and came back to Nova crying. So, what do you think will happen next? Will Nova and Serenity be together? Will their teacher allow the dating at young ages go on in the school? Find out next chapter, and please leave a review.**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone, I see you're all loving my stories; especially the ones that continue some of TheChriz1995's stories. I know my other stories are just now getting good, but I'm going to spend the next few days or so on just updating **_**Regaining My Lost Life.**_** That story has only two chapters so far, and the others all have 3-5; so I'm going to get this one caught up to as many chapters as the others. And just so you know, this is not a new chapter; so incase you were hoping this was a sixth chapter of **_**Humphrey's Origins,**_** or a fifth of **_**Adopted Life;**_** it's not. It is a note stating what You just read in the earlier sentences of this note. So anyway, this is not an update or a new chapter. I know you all liked how the other stories were going so far, but I've gotta get **_**Regaining My Lost Life**_** caught up.**

**And also, thanks for all the reviews and support. When I get **_**Regaining**_** caught up, I'll update the others with ****extra-extra** **long**** chapters. **

**AlphaAndOmegaObssessed, out.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's Adopted Life chapter 5. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to be nice and give you an EXTRA-EXTRA LONG chapter. So Nova has finally gotten the girl of his dreams, Serenity, to fall for him and be his girlfriend. In the other chapters, this story was told in Nova's point of view; but in this chapter it's going to be normal point of view. So, read, enjoy, and review. (Or pm me if you feel like it)**

**Adopted Life: Chapter 5**

The school day ended and Nova and his new girlfriend Serenity were walking home, side by side, and were playing around; goofing off and doing what pups do. But they also nuzzled each other lovingly, as well as say to each other, "I love you," and other loving phrases.

"I love you Nova," Serenity said as she nuzzled him. She leaned on him as she walked by his side, and he was happy now that the girl of his dreams was with him.

"And I love you, Serenity," he replied as he returned the nuzzling.

Nova had decided to bring his new friend home with him and show his parents. He wanted to see their face when he would tell them how he got a girlfriend on his first day of wolf-school. He told Serenity about his idea, and she agreed on how his parents would react.

"They will be so surprised, they'd be like: 'Nova, how did you get this pretty, young girl to be your girlfriend?'" Nova chuckled, and made some faces to emphasize what he thinks his parents' expressions would be like.

"Yeah, and we'd be like: 'Well, he came to me admiring how pretty I was and admitted his feelings bravely. And at first I turned him down, but felt so sorry for how bad I made him feel. So I accepted him and just his reaction alone made me melt inside, and that's when I realized he and I were perfect together.'" she added as she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. He returned the embrace he so happily enjoyed, as well as the kiss he gladly received.

Some time later, the two pups reached Nova's home, and they could hear some giggling and rustling around inside; and Nova knew who created those sounds, and what those two wolves were up two.

"Um...mom? Dad?" he said as he entered, and he covered his face with his paw when he seen his parents together; but together as in tied and just got done making love. "Guys! Seriously, you two need to stop; you've already got one pup! And I'm sure it's hard enough with just one,"

The two tied wolves, Kate and Humphrey, heard their son come in at the wrong moment; and they quickly pulled from their position.

"Oh, Nova, it's good to see you survived your first day of school..." Humphrey began.

"We're sorry you had to see us like that, and we'll try not to be that way when you're on your way home." Kate finished for her mate, and gave him a look telling him that from now on, he shouldn't try to persuade her into doing that; though she found his tricks quite cute and enjoyed the 'experience'. "So how was your day?"

"Well..." Nova began, and gestured out to Serenity, letting her know she could come in now. "Why don't you tell me what you think of my luck?" he then said as Serenity came into their sight. Their eyes widened, and their jaws dropped; they were astonished at the beautiful young female their son befriended.

"Hi...I'm Serenity...I'm Nova's girlfriend." Serenity said as she hugged the boy she fell in love with, who gladly returned the embrace.

Now Kate and Humphrey's expressions became more astonished, they were astounded that their son just found love at such a young age.

"How did you get such a majestic-looking girl like this?" Kate asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story..." Both pups answered.

"Well, we have quite a long time before your bedtime, so you should tell us this 'long story'" Humphrey replied.

"Shall we?" Nova asked Serenity. She nodded her head in confirmation. "Ok...well it all started a week or so ago, when I first seen Serenity. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than a goddess. Anyway, I had a good feeling that she was the one I wanted to spend my life with. And after I got to know her, that's when I knew she was the one." he explained, and received a kiss each time he complimented her in a way she loved.

"And so, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She turned me down, and I was so confident that she would accept; my heart shattered. My pain was enough to make her feel sorry for me, and when my sadness got out of control; it made it unbearable for her to live with herself with having known she had broken the heart of someone she already had a little feeling for." he continued, "And with that, she came back to me and accepted my offer. Though, how it happened was kind of sad and embarrassing, it was still miraculous that she actually accepted."

Kate and Humphrey just sat there, apprehending what their son was saying to them. When they understood what he was explaining, they were shocked at how lucky their son was.

"Wow, we shoulda just named you lucky." Humphrey joked. Kate looked at him with a "_Seriously?"_ face. "What? It is a good idea. I mean, just think about it; you found him in a bush all by himself, and he survived all throughout life this far, and now he just got a good-looking girl. What about his life isn't lucky?"

Kate now realized that he did have a point; What about Nova's life isn't lucky?

"Except 'Lucky' doesn't sound awesome like 'Nova'." Serenity said, as she emphasized the name "_Nova"_. "And I don't think luck is what brought us to each other. I think it was _fate._"

"You really think that?" Nova asked as he was touched by his love's words.

"Yes, I truly think that my love." she replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kate and Humphrey exchanged looks as they just witnessed that the girl Nova fell in love with truly did love their son. They were happy seeing this, and couldn't help but kiss each other too. After the kiss, Humphrey walked over to the two loving pups.

"Do you truly love her Nova?" he asked.

"With all my heart." his son replied as he embraced Serenity. "Always...and forever." he added as he looked into her eyes as she did the same, then he kissed her.

As they pulled from the kiss, Nova and Serenity looked into each other's eyes again. Nova could see in her eyes, a deep desire to express their love, but also to take their love to the next level. Kate and Humphrey seen how they looked at each other, and knew what the pups wanted.

"Uh, I guess we should give you two love-birds some time alone." Humphrey said getting up. Kate followed him, and together they exited the den. But as he past his son, Humphrey brought his head close to his and whispered in his ear.

"Try not to go too far, and try not to make a mess." Humphrey whispered in Nova's ear as he gave him a wink.

When Nova heard his dad say this, he almost fainted. To think he was just a pup, and his parents were already allowing him to do something only grown-ups could do. He smiled as he looked at Serenity, and when she seen his expression, she knew that they were going to be able to express their love while taking it to the next level.

"You ready Nova?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

**Well, it looks like Nova and Serenity told Nova's parents Kate and Humphrey that they loved each other, and they're being allowed to do something ''special'' for the first time. Now, they don't do it right then and there, they actually see that they're not ready; and wait a little longer. That's when they find that cave in the deleted chapter, and after some time, they feel they're ready and that's when the deleted chapter roles in to play. So, what do you think?**


End file.
